<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Kill me cuz i can't get soft boi lucifer OUT MY HEAD) Just some shorts i don't mind sharing by Kiri_Kake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703793">(Kill me cuz i can't get soft boi lucifer OUT MY HEAD) Just some shorts i don't mind sharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake'>Kiri_Kake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OM/OC shenanagains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuz i couldn't get my headcanons out of my head and cuz I promised MJ id do soft Danny and Luci shit </p><p>Just a collection of random things that pop into my head</p><p>SFW of course </p><p>This is a wholesome corner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OM/OC shenanagains [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Okay but personality swap cuz why tf not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO<br/>IM NOT PUTTING ANY THOUGHT INTO THE TITLES SO THEY WILL BE SO RANDOM ONLY PEOPLE WHO KNOW MY MC"S WELL WOULD GET IT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something off about Lucifer's sleeping expression. Whatever it was, just made Daniel feel uneasy..... He reached forward to push the raven black strands of hair entangled in Lucifer's beautiful lashes, but as he did, the demon opened his eyes, and immediately, even without having to use magic, Daniel could sense something was very wrong.</p><p>"D-daniel?" his voice was still heavy from sleep, "You mustn't look at me!"</p><p>What....?</p><p>Did he just?</p><p>"Don't look at me! Please! I'm so pitiful..." he covered himself in the silk black bedsheets and stood up. </p><p>Daniel was entirely lost for words.... he knew something was weird when Lucifer suddenly excused himself to bed early, but he didn't think anything of it. Daniel stood up and sighed. This was going to be a problem.</p><p>"What makes you think you're so pitiful?" he asked, slowly making his way towards Lucifer.</p><p>"I- I don't know.....", he stuttered and Daniel shook his head. </p><p>"You're not pitiful. A pain yes, but your anything but pitiful. Now, could you stop stepping back, your going to walk into the lamp and hurt yourself."</p><p>"But!"</p><p>"No buts! Get over here right now!"</p><p>Lucifer hesitated, before walking forward slowly with his head down. Daniel seriously should have been taking this seriously, but he just couldn't get...how cute...he was...</p><p>But dealing with how clumsy he was, was not fun in the slightest. </p><p>He slipped in the bathroom twice, somehow managed to cut himself with a pen, and got his finger stuck inside the buttonhole of his shirt.</p><p>"Seriously. You're useless today. Come here.", Lucifer obediently walked to Daniel's side and stood stiff as he did his buttons up. "Now if you would get rid of that stubborn attitude of yours once and for all. That would be nice. But I'd be asking for too much wouldn't I?"</p><p>Daniel was startled when Lucifer grabbed his arms with teary eyes. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me for being stubborn! I don't mean to upset you! It's just...", he looked away and let go slowly dropping his hands to the side. "I don't want you...to leave me again...that's why I didn't say anything to you....I was too proud to admit it...."</p><p>"You don't want me to leave again? Do you mean? Wait! No!" he reached forward to grab his hand but tripped on the sheets still laying on the floor, instead, toppling over and falling on top of Lucifer. He hadn't expected him to just fall with him either. But there they were. "I didn't leave because of you Lucifer. I swear, what I said had nothing to do with that. I was already planning on leaving. I had things I wanted to do in the human realm. And I couldn't burden you with them. I knew you would try to help me, so I didn't say anything. But, I just got so mad at what you said, that I made it look like it was your fault I left. It wasn't. I love you too much to do something like that."</p><p>Lucifer looked away again, his ruby eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"So...it wasn't my fault?"</p><p>Daniel covered his blush with his sleeve and nodded as he wiped away Luci's stray tears. He was just too beautiful. Seriously.... And Daniel couldn't help himself when he leaned forward.</p><p>"Hey! Shortie! Get the fuck up! And you too..... Am I interrupting something?"</p><p>"Read the room dumbass!"</p><p>"Fine!! Well, we have a problem. The boys kind of went berserk. And none of the girls are helping me...It would be great if you could give me a hand oh great and mighty sorcerer."</p><p>"Okay! I get it! I'm coming!"</p><p>Kasumi nodded and closed the door. Daniel had completely forgotten the awkward position he was still in. But was quickly reminded when a stray hand was running through his long hair.</p><p>"It's so pretty.... I wish you would always keep it this long...."</p><p>"You're too cute.... this is illegal."</p><p>"C-cute!?"</p><p>"Stop being cute!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Little Bumble Bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:')<br/>Seriously should not have written this<br/>Welcome to the completely chaotic side of some of my MCs. <br/>This is but the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picture this:</p><p>It's the middle of the night and the halls are dead silent. Until the always famished sixth brother quietly walks down the hall, hands in pockets of his sweats as usual. He's out for two reasons, one being he had a nightmare and can't sleep, and two being he's a bit hungry.</p><p>He wasn't the only one awake at the moment. Staring quietly at her blank tablet screen, having some SERIOUS artist block was the lovely lady of the house wannabe Kasumi-san. She sighed and grabbed her D.D.D. and walked out of the room. Not in a specific direction, but she somehow found herself in the kitchen as Beel had his face shoved in the fridge. On most days she would go out of her way to see what was up, but this time she really wasn't in the mood. So she walked past him and stood on the table. A different perspective was bound to help her. But all she could think of was the song Bumble Bee by Bambee. And those stupid little Barbie phones she hated as a kid.....</p><p>BUT SHE STILL FOUND HERSELF LOOKING FOR IT ON THE INTERNET! </p><p>She looked down at her self and shrugged, it wasn't like Beel would notice she was practically wearing nothing but a shirt and her underwear. Food was his top priority. </p><p>The familiar psychedelic sound of the intro of the song played as she paced the tabletop, suddenly breaking out into dance as the girl sang and lip-syncing to a song she hadn't heard in years.</p><p>She thought about all sorts of things as the silly chorus played, her eyes trailed down to Beel and she smiled. She wasn't sweet at all, a tainted flower barely alive as it sat in a polluted field. But strangely, no matter how annoying she was he would always stand by her side. Her own persistent, sweet little Bumble Bee.</p><p>It's not that Beel hadn't seen her walk in the room, he did. But she looked like she was in her own world and he didn't want to bother her. He wasn't really that hungry, he just needed something to do and instinctively walked to the kitchen. He tried really hard to not make it look like he was curious about a thing Kasumi was doing, but she suddenly stood on the table and put her phone down. An unfamiliar song started playing and she walked back and forth before spinning in a circle dramatically and starting to dance as if she was in some kind of music video. </p><p>That definitely wasn't normal. Did she eat something weird again? No, it didn't seem so. And she probably had stayed up drawing again. After she was done he would make sure to put her to sleep. Wait... that sounded a bit weird... Make sure she went to sleep.</p><p>As far as he could understand of the song, it was about a bug. What was so exciting about that? Oh well, as long as she was happy. He looked away for a moment when she looked down, it would be awkward as heck if they made eye contact like that. And he didn't want to pull her out of her little zone, since "Non-chaotic wholesome Kasumi" was a rare delicacy. </p><p>By the time she was done, she was sweating a lot, and tired. She had jumped at least two hundred times, not that it was much of a problem. But the small applause she got from her unexpected onlooker made her lose balance and she fell over into his arms. Embarrassing much....</p><p>He took his sweater off and put it around her waist, complimenting her dance moves. And there wasn't a thing she could say about that. "I thought you weren't looking at me?" How could he not? She was much more interesting than whatever he had been snacking on. He picked her up and walked back to her room, to make sure she would sleep. To stay till she fell asleep? Ahh, WORDS! If he said anything like that out loud her dirty mind translator would definitely change it to something else. A simple, I'll tuck you in, should do.</p><p>Okay. Stop picturing it now. IT'S OVER.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song: Bumble Bee by Bambee</p><p> </p><p>Sweet little bumble bee<br/>I know what you want from me<br/>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br/>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br/>Sweet little bumble bee<br/>More than just a fantasy<br/>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br/>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. But if she did it to Lucifer-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>REMEMBER WHEN I SAID "THE BROTHERS DANCING TO RASPUTIN" I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine your one day casually eating your breakfast when someone walks in the room and suddenly stands on the table? And when you tell them to stop they don't?</p><p>Why do you do it? Stop imagining it. </p><p>The pink-haired brat stood on top of the table and smiled, once again playing one of the horrendous songs on her phone. Lucifer was actually wishing one of his brothers would come and take her away for once. She was a nuisance. </p><p>Kasumi seriously didn't care. She just wanted to dance on a table again. Lucifer was in her way. She took a few steps as the song started, a childhood favourite of hers, specifically because her Aunt hated it more than anything. Rasputin. </p><p>She glared daggers at him, practically screaming that this table was hers. Was it? No. Lucifer knew that, and he quietly sipped his tea as she tapped closer. Was she threatening him? Hilarious. She had a lot of nerve if this was what it was. </p><p>With one swift motion he pulled the table cloth, she jumped, sticking her tongue out and tapping closer. He underestimated her sharpness. How annoying. </p><p>How dumb did he think she was? Um, heller? Top boxing queen~ </p><p>She tapped closer to his seat and he shifted to the side, pulling meal and chair with him in a swift, powerful movement. Kasumi laughed and moved closer as he moved away. Did he think that would scare her? </p><p>Lucifer stopped when he realized he had reached the end of the table, what a pain. And the little nuisance was still dancing towards him. Her form was perfect as she bent down to perform the most difficult move in the popular human world dance. The squat kick of the Russian Hopak. Lucifer snapped back into focus, this would be his chance to get her away from him. Picking up two spoons and flattening their heads, this should at least knock her off the table. </p><p>He threw them, and she bent back, flipping off the table, and landing on the seat of a nearby chair. Mocking him quietly. He couldn't let this nonsense go on any longer! Grabbing the table cloth he had so flawlessly removed from the table, he tied a knot and pulled it into a rope. If he could wrap this around her leg and drag her off the table, he could end this. She knew that, and her determination to not get caught was strong. Stepping back on the table and clapping as she moved closer, sloooooowlyyyyy. </p><p>The singers stopped briefly, and she lowered herself again as the man's voice spoke about the plot in Rusputans demise because of how corrupt he had become, letting her feet slide to the sides with perfect form and lower body strength. Lucifer knew she was human, and as soon as she had stood up after the last kick squat, he made his move, throwing the table cloth like a lasso, but completely missing when she slapped it out of the way. By now he was absolutely done with this facade. And as they say, if you can't beat them, join them. </p><p>Setting aside his pride, he jumped on in front of her and perfectly copied her flawless moves. Impossible. How could an uncultured old chicken like him do the Hopak? And better than her? She had to outdance him somehow, but the song was coming to a close. There was no getting out of this, she had to unleash, her ultimate move, the minute spin. This move was something she had practiced long and hard, it was her special way of dodging, nobody could beat her. </p><p>But when she stopped and opened her eyes, Lucifer stood there, a perfect mirror of her position. And she gave up. He leaned forward to grab her arm before her legs gave way and nodded approvingly. He had to admit, she was pretty good. And a worthy opponent. But he was better.</p><p>"What's going on in here?"</p><p>A good question that pulled the duo out-there moment, and as Lucifer looked around the room, noting the shredded silk table cloth, and various food and cutlery scattered around the table, he turned towards Kasumi who smiled. "Yeshche raz?" Once more? Why not. But this time, maybe somewhere where they wouldn't make so much damn mess.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY BUT POOR MAMMON-</p><p>HE'S PROBABLY CONFUSED AS SQUAT!</p><p>The Hopak is no joke! Props to anyone who can actually do it without dropping after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. NO TACHIN THE CHIELD!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt</p><p>The brothers babying Satan.</p><p>Yo. 666 Words (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It would seem, that today six out of the seven were much friendlier than usual. Lucifer had woken up with an unusual smile on his face that seemed to have lifted the moods of the others. School ended early that day, so he decided he wanted to take his brothers, on a little family outing to the amusement park. </p><p>"You better behave yourselves. Or else we're going straight home." </p><p>They nodded in agreement and parted. Lucifer found an antique store and went inside to check it out, only to notice that Satan was already there. He stayed hidden while he watched Satan fumble with a few things he seemed to have wanted. Satan sighed and shook his head before leaving the store. Lucifer wondered what it might have been that had caught his interest. When he moved closer, he chuckled at the cute book filled with oil drawings of felines. The artist had died many years ago and the book was considered to be cursed by the souls of the animals she had painted. He picked it up and got it, wrapping it in gift paper and tucking it under his arm.</p><p>Satan had sworn he had seen Lucifer's shoes peeking out from one of the shelves in the store. Was he following him? He hoped not. He glanced over to another interesting looking shop, and saw Mammon standing in front of it, looking at the collection of books on display. Satan hesitated before approaching his older brother cautiously. </p><p>Mammon turned around and smiled, stating that he had been looking everywhere for him, and dragged him into the store. There was a familiar air about the store that they both liked. Mammon led him into a back room and was practically vibrating with excitement. Turns out the author of one of the books Satan had lent him was having a signing, and Mammon thought it would be nice if they could go together. After they parted ways again. </p><p>Satan had sworn he had finally gotten rid of the chaos his elder brothers brought but somehow he had found himself enjoying tea in a cat cafe with Levi and Belphie. Even more curious because the two were having a civilized conversation about some of the Devildom incidents. It was unusual for any of his brothers to be this nice. They were usually pretty selfish and self-centered. And nearly all of them had given him something nice or hugged him that morning. What were they plotting?</p><p>As he was walking down another section of the park, an arm grabbed him and he was dragged inside a photo booth with Asmo who, without a single explanation started posing for the flashing camera, something Satan had not expected. None of the first pictures were good enough for Asmo, who complained that Satan hadn't smiled in a single one. So they took another set and split it. Asmo tucked his into his purse and smiled back at his brother before running off again. </p><p>It had been a few hours since he had seen any of his brothers and Satan was starting to get bored, until Beel startled him when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere with three food tickets. Two for himself of course, and one for Satan. Beel wasn't much of a talker, but he managed to keep a conversation going, while smiling for the whole time. And he wasn't focused much on the meal either, paying close attention to everything Satan had said and done. He even tried to share a bit of his meal. Satan finally asked what the six were up to and Beel shrugged, smiling and walking off. </p><p>On the way home Asmo and Mammon and Levi fell asleep, so the drive back should have been quiet. But instead, Satan was bombarded with questions of how his day went and given the picture book he had been eyeing. "Can't an older brother spend time with his little brother?" It would seem they were simply being friendly. How strange.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next one is DEF gonna be my fave to write. I've been wanting to so this since the last audio drama came out * v *</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by @belphiesbaby on Instagram.<br/>Just why did I have to see this post at 1:30 am?<br/>I cry~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an absolutely random thought. Since it had been a while since Kasumi had spent any one on one time with the brothers. She decided that avoiding Lucifer and Belphie would just make her life harder. Putting down her drawing tablet for the first time that day, and opening her almost untouched mani-pedi drawer. She never truly needed it. Between being an artist and boxing training, her nails were short by default.</p><p>She sorted through the hundreds of various polish colours and pulled out about 12. Getting up with her kit in hand. It was at 5 am. On a weekend. Lucifer was most likely awake in his office. She would have to drag him to the bath.</p><p>She knocked on the door before letting herself in, only to find the prideful demon had fallen asleep. Gently tapping his stiff shoulders to wake him up.</p><p>He got up, rubbing his eyes and sighing.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just come. I'll explain on the way."</p><p>He nodded and stood up and followed her down the hall to the bathroom.</p><p>"Wait right here!" she instructed, putting him to sit on a chair in front of the door.</p><p>After a few moments, she came back out with a smile and in an elegant maid uniform. Her short black hair complimented the outfit and she held a pair of slippers.</p><p>"Welcome, sir. I do hope I can perform to your expectations."</p><p>He looked ready to ask what was going on, but instead nodded and smiled as she slipped off his tight dress shoes and replaced them with the soft comfortable slippers.</p><p>"Please come this way. There is a bath and some refreshments prepared for you."</p><p>Lucifer had never imagined the normally rowdy human would be capable enough to accomplish something like this.</p><p>It surprised him. But he played along, taking off his clothes and wrapping the warm towel around his waist, and stepping into the tub.</p><p>"I see you're comfortable now. Here," she handed him a drink, "I hear this one helps release stress. Please enjoy it." He politely thanked her and took a sip.</p><p>"I didn't know you were so skilled at brewing teas Miss Kayama."</p><p>"Well, I was born in England after all haha. But my father was a tea lover and taught me the best ways to brew teas for people. This iced chamomile has a hint of demonus in it. Just enough to spike it."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"Mhm. Now please relax." She rested her hands on his shoulders and gently massaged them. "Sir, your quite tense. Is something bothering you?"</p><p>"Ah.... Many things, unfortunately. But there is so much one can do."</p><p>"Please remember that you are not immortal. Even great and mighty warriors need their rest sometimes."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>After he had relaxed, she painted his nails while telling a story about a girl she had met a few days prior that had gotten lost. After this, they parted ways. With one of them seeing the other in a new light.</p><p>Kasumi made preparations for her second guest. Pulling out another outfit for him. And after setting her first guest into his bed, and tucking him in, she made her way to sir Mammon.</p><p>After getting him outside the door. She made him sit outside the bathroom as she quickly changed. Coming back out in an outfit similar to that of a casino dealer.</p><p>"G'day, sir. Your seat is ready."</p><p>She had money to waste since her last comic had proven to be a massive success.</p><p>They played poker for a while, then she did his nails and washed his hair. They talked about all sorts of silly things. Mammon even shared his knowledge of the price of human world weapons with her. She was slightly impressed.</p><p>"Your real special, you know that pinkie?" he said patting her head.</p><p>"Don't patronize me. My hair isn't even pink anymore."</p><p>Going to sleep wasn't hard for him either.</p><p>Her next victim would be tough to get. Seeing as the otaku was doing another Marathon. She slipped a note under his door and hoped he would arrive.</p><p>He did, surprisingly.</p><p>"Ko'nichiwa! Sujin-sama! How has your night been? I know I'm probably not what you had in mind for a maid, but I promise to do my best!"</p><p>Levi's jaw dropped. He had never interacted comfortably with a maid before. This was something new.</p><p>"Ah.. Yes..."</p><p>"Come this way Sujin-sama!"</p><p>She was wearing a cute maid outfit. The skirt itself was revealing and he smacked himself for looking at his best friend with those eyes.</p><p>"Would you like help to remove your clothing Sujin-sama?"</p><p>"No! Uh- Miss Maid... No thank you...." His heart was racing of course....</p><p>She nodded and bowed, before walking out.</p><p>She even walked like a maid. How talented was she anyway? He got into the water and looked around at the dim-lit room. There were little projections of cute chibis all over the walls.</p><p>"Are you finished Sujin-sama? Can I come in?"</p><p>"Y-yes!"</p><p>She nodded again, walking in and taking his hand gently. "Sujin-sama," she looked him earnestly in the eye, "You must learn to take care of your hands."</p><p>"What do you mean? My hands are fine."</p><p>"Sujin-sama," her voice dropped briefly, "I only wish for your wellbeing. Nothing less. Please spend less time playing games all day."</p><p>"You spend all your time drawing."</p><p>"Shut up Levi. This isn't about me."</p><p>They sat in silence, well mostly him. She quietly sang some of his favorite anime and TV show openings as she painted his nails, and to Levi's surprise, the rough female had a pretty good voice. After they played some games. She stood up and smiled. </p><p>"Sujin-sama? I really enjoyed our time together. Would it be alright if I could escort you to your chambers?"</p><p>He nodded and she helped him into the robe and down the hall.</p><p>3/7. She was already tired.</p><p>Satan was going to be difficult for her. His beautiful green eyes sometimes triggered panic attacks.</p><p>She picked up the small kitten and knocked on his door.</p><p>"Satan. Come here! I found a kitten."</p><p>A crash, followed by the door nub turning before his band reached out to drag her in. But instead, he found himself being dragged out of the room and down the hall as she told him to keep quiet.</p><p>They reached the bathroom and she let him in. Massaging his neck, stranged from constantly bending over to read and they washed the kitten. Then she played the violin for him while his nails dried and he taught her a few tricks to understanding certain cords.</p><p>"Arnt you afraid of me?" he asked curiously as she bent down beside him.</p><p>"No. Your eyes are beautiful." The kitten agreed.</p><p>She sent Satan back to his room and sighed. This next brother wouldn't wake up until much later. He had a strict wake-up time she didn't want to disrupt.</p><p>She instead set his things aside and went to the twin's room.</p><p>They were quietly throwing words at each other. Possibly after their argument from the night before. Something about something one of them did that the other didn't like.</p><p>She dragged a very unhappy Beelzubub out by his ear and made him sit down.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" she asked taking off the apron she was wearing.</p><p>"No."</p><p>A surprising answer. Strangely it just made her smile.</p><p>"Come on in sir. Everything is ready."</p><p>He stood up, walking past her into the room, and gasped.</p><p>It was almost as if he had walked straight into a fairytale. He looked back at her and she nodded.</p><p>There were vines crawling up the sides of everything with beautiful flowers blooming from them. The floor was covered in soft green grass and there were fireflies darting to and fro. The room was dimly lit and a fairy tea set on a white coffee table. She sat across from him and made small talk as she did his nails in cute colours.</p><p>The magic used to create the room started to wear off so she dragged him back to his room and woke Belphie up.</p><p>Figuring he wouldn't be very into the spa theme either, she simply set a soft mood so that he and Beel could talk about their fight without being awkward and left.</p><p>Lastly, would be Asmo. But she had been up the entire night and was too tired. Sitting down for a moment to close her eyes and let her tired hands rest.</p><p>But she jumped awake moments later, finding herself in his room.</p><p>"Shh. You worked hard last night. Just rest okay? I don't need anything special. Just being here with you is enough."</p><p>She nodded and relaxed. What a tiring morning she had. Not something she was interested in doing again. But everyone would be in a good mood today. Even if she would be too tired to actually be there to see what she had done. This was good enough.</p><p>"You're making a cute face. What's on your mind love?"</p><p>Their eyes met and she hid under the thick blanket. "Nothing. I was just thinking about stuff. And I'm not cute."</p><p>"What do you mean you're not cute? Aside from myself, you're quite dazzling. And you have a strong spirit. I can talk to you about anything."</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>He nodded and patted her head. "I'm lucky to have someone like you as a friend.", is what he said. But his chest felt heavy for some reason.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A letter to my dearest elder brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short short. Very short short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dear Lucifer,"</p><p>Satan tapped the pen to his nose and shook his head. This was roo formal. He scratched it out and moved lower on the page.</p><p>"Hello, brother,"</p><p>Better?</p><p>"Hello brother,</p><p>I am writing today to ask you to give me back my reading tablet."</p><p>Hmmm. Nope.</p><p>"Dear brother,</p><p>Give me back my fucking tablet."</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>What about a penalty for not giving it back? He looked up again, counting all the previous methods of torture he had used on Lucifer the day before. When he couldn't think of anything he called Belphie.</p><p>"I don't know, tell him that you'll tell Diavolo something. Or make something up."</p><p>Lord Diavolo it is.</p><p>"Dear brother,</p><p>Give me back my fucking tablet or ill tell Lord Diavolo you let Mammon run around after promising you would ground him for good. </p><p>Sincerely, your intelligent younger brother Satan. </p><p>PS. If you do not comply, there will be more serious consequences."</p><p>Perfect!</p><p>"Candy, do you mind looking this over for me? I want to make sure it's good enough first."</p><p>She nodded and took the paper. "Your handwriting isn't usually this messy."</p><p>"That's the point."</p><p>"Are you going to curse this letter after I read it?"</p><p>"I wasn't at first but since you suggested it....."</p><p>"Oh, lord..... It's okay. Although you wouldn't be in this situation if you had just cleaned your room like he asked."</p><p>"Who's side are you on anyway?"</p><p>"The clean side. Duh.", she spun around on her heels and strolled to the other side of the room, pushing a few stacks of old books out of the way as she did. "Seriously...."</p><p>
  <b>No, he didn't get it back.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (The way Mammon keeps trolling me) Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate that I started writing this for Beel=My ulta bias, and it turned into Mammon.<br/>He keeps trolling me.</p><p>But yk what? I don't mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kasumi slouched over the side of the couch. At the moment, she was having a problem using her brain. Her art teacher asked the class to draw a piece of a prince. But they were not allowed to use the stereotypical Disney prince charming kind. It had to be someone that you would never expect to be princely.</p>
<hr/><p>At first, she was going to use Candy as her muse. But the writer was in a typical bad mood and was busy yelling at her parrot so Kasu scrapped the idea.</p><p>Mammon walked into the living room and sat down. Throwing one leg over the other and opening the magazine in his hand. He was in a peaceful mood for once. Nothing dramatic had happened today.</p><p>"Oh, there you are.", Beel smiled as he walked into the room and sat down beside Mammon. He glanced at Kasumi and looked away, avoiding eye contact with her. She sat up and sighed. He always did that whenever he wanted to talk about something he liked. And he was talking too quietly for her to hear. It definitely wasn't anything about food.</p><p>"Wait seriously!? That's friggin awesome man! Good for you!" Mammon pulled Beel into a harmless chokehold and smiled. "Do I gotta start calling ya captain now?"</p><p>"If you want to. But that comes with a price."</p><p>"Oh shut up. Yer starting to sound like me now."</p><p>Kasumi smiled at their unusual brotherly interaction and picked up her tablet, subconsciously sketching the duo.</p><p>"Hey, pinky! What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Oh..... Nothing. I was just thinking."</p><p>Her image of a prince had changed quickly when she saw Mammon congratulate his little brother. The word prince was made for a person of status who could become the next ruler of a nation or people. In this case, this would be the person she sees as a prince.</p><p>Mammon may have his annoying personality, and his inability to control himself when it came to money, but when it came to the people he cared for, things changed a bit.</p><p>In her case, he helped cure a fear she didn't know she had. </p><p>She scrapped her princelike sketch of Mammon and drew another one. This time it was one of him quietly reading while Beel and Belphie are asleep with their heads in his lap. </p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, Miss Kayama. Would you like to tell us the meaning behind your piece?"</p><p>"Sure. Well, when one thinks of the word prince, they imagine a man of status. Someone perfect. Well for me, my prince is someone who cares a lot about the people around him, you could say his subjects. He doesn't abuse his power to hurt others and he's reasonable and kind when he wants to be. He goes out of his way to protect his family. Also, the 16th-century image of a prince we once had isn't very valid anymore since times have changed."</p><p>"Yes. Thank you. Your art piece is very lovely."</p><p>She nodded and sat down.</p>
<hr/><p>As she walked out of the building she noticed the white-haired demon standing near the bottom of the stairs. Quietly waiting for her.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I felt like picking ya up that's all."</p><p>"Is that so? Well, I appreciate the gesture, Lord Mammon."</p><p>He smirked and cross his arms. "Sure. Anyway, how was school?"</p><p>"Chill, I guess. I do have practice later so you didn't have to come all the way too fricking France to walk me home."</p><p>"Err, yeah. I guess I can stay a little and watch you practice."</p><p>"Didn't see you as the kind that would be interested in women punching each other."</p><p>"No. I just want to know what I'm in for if I ever get ya mad. So I can run fast."</p><p>She laughed and shook her head. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>